zaibatsupediafandomcom-20200215-history
The Good Stuff comes from the 3rd Ass-chamber
'''The Good Stuff comes from the 3rd Ass-chamber' is the fortieth episode of the Super Best Friendcast. __TOC__ About Quotes Letter Time Q: I heard you guys using the term 'aura aura' a lot, why do keep saying that? from Kyle *It's a Jojo's Bizarre Adventure thing, man. It's a sound effect, spelled "Ora Ora". Q: What fighting game do you think has the best story mode? from Zarach ZX *Pat: Soul Calibur 2's Weapon Master mode *Matt: Mortal Kombat *Woolie: Mortal Kombat *Liam: Soul Calibur 2's Weapon Master mode Q: Have you ever had a game where the background distracts you from the gameplay? from Nick *Matt: A lot of anime fighters such as *BlazBlue*. *Woolie: Vanilla red volcano stage from *Street Fighter 4* is unplayable! *Pat: Old garbage NES games where the backround and the foreground is literally indistinguishable. *Liam: Vanguard Princess Q: I listened to the Gurren Lagann soundtrack before I watched, and I thought the soundtrack was great, but then I felt the music was misused because stuff I imagined for certain moments was misplaced and not used for the moments of extreme hype. from Don *Matt: It's your fault. *Woolie: Don't do that; music spoilers are a thing. *Liam: I did that with *Kill la Kill*, and I thought it was great. Q: What do you want in a collector's edition, and is there one thing that would make you automatically get one? from Jack *Matt: To scale art book *Liam: A full soundtrack *Pat: Some dumb Africa pendant *Woolie: A pair of brass knuckles Q: How awkward was that moment where Woolie had to explain to Pat and Liam what an octoroon was? from Giovanni *The knowledge caught up to us; it wasn't awkward at all. Q: If you could choose any real species to gain sentience, what would it be? from Matthew *Pat: Beaver *Woolie: Ants or bees, or something big enough to fly and carry us. *Liam: Something innocuous like sea cucumber or starfish. *Matt: Red Pandas Q: What's your favourite MGS codec? from Josiah *Pat: The one in Metal Gear Solid 2 in the tanker where you rub against the picture of the lady and call Otacon. The Snake-Para-Medic conversation about the mushrooms. *Woolie: Sunny in Metal Gear Rising: Revengance *Matt: The Godzilla cross-promotion *Liam: The one in act four of Metal Gear Solid where Otacon tells snake that switching discs isn't necessary because of blu-ray. Q: I'm getting really worried that my movie critiquing skills are diminishing. I liked The Amazing Spider-Man 2 and hated Twelve Years a Slave. What's going on here, do I have terrible taste. from Algernon *No you'll just be the outside guy. Q: My friend and I have been having an MGS nerd argument, and we've been debating whether or not Metal Gear Rising: Revengance is canon. from J. *It's super canon. Zaibatsu Watch *Matt: Yesterday's Game of Thrones episode. *Woolie: We Shall Wake *Liam: Drakenguard *Pat: Soul Sacrifice Delta Trivia *This is the first episode to be partially recorded outside. According to Matt, they filmed it across the street from where the group photo with the Shame Car in DIVEKICK was taken. *The outro music for this episode is "Plastic People", a remix of Moonlight Sonata from the game Phantom Dust. Category:Podcast Episodes